The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fittonia plant botanically known as Fittonia verschaffeltii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Red Star’.
The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated area of Haaren, The Netherlands in February 2003. ‘Red Star’ was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Fittonia ‘Josan’ (not patented).
Asexual reproduction by terminal cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Red Star’ was first done in June 2003 in Haaren, The Netherlands. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.